


Invincible

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Comes Home, Love Triangles, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST:<br/>Charles powers return while in Erik’s company. Say, as they land in Paris. <br/>Logan/Charles, Erik/Charles, Charles/Raven/Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

INVINCIBLE  
By Wolfa Moon

Spoilers: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST:  
Charles powers return while in Erik’s company. Say, as they land in Paris.   
Logan/Charles, Erik/Charles, Charles/Raven/Logan

Disclaimer : No Own.

INVINCIBLE

The plane had landed in Paris in thickened silence. Logan was first to exit the plane. For he didn’t believe man should fly. Eric was second for he was finally free. Finally in a land he knew. Charles came next after letting Hank do a post flight check.   
Charles stood at the top. Taking the first step down. Pain came. Screaming, he collapses against the side of the steps. Desperately holding on as not to fall.   
“Charles!” Logan moves quickly back up to help his friend. Pushing Erik aside in the process. Erik watches as Logan collects his friend and reenters the airplane.  
Charles screams again.  
“Ah, no!”   
“Easy Charles.” Logan tries to calm him down. “I’m here.”  
“I know. And you are also here.” Logan watches as the young man before him raises his fist to press over his ears.  
“Hank!” Logan calls to the young man. Hank comes storming out.  
“Oh dear,” Hank comes in grabbing Charles. Charles who is trying to press his fist into his brain. “Calm down, Charles.”  
“There are so many. I can hear them.”  
“Easy,” Hank looks to Logan. “We don’t have any serum here.”  
“Maybe he should go without.” A calm voice spoke from behind the scene. Logan looks over at his enemy/ally.   
“Why don’t you shut your mouth?” Logan growls. Charles keens throwing his head back. “Charles focus. Focus on me.” Logan grabs the young mans hands. The telepath staring right at Logan. “Focus on me.” Flashes of Logan’s pain filled past flashes and course through Charles.  
“I don’t want your pain. I don’t want your future.” He spits out. Logan pulls the man into a sitting position. Charles groans in pain.   
“Focus, Charles.” Logan growls. “Focus.”  
“It’s. I…” Charles bows his head. Logan moves forward so his head touches the young mans. The young man more tactile then the older or maybe he just wasn’t picking up wavelengths. Still learning.  
“Charles, look past my past. Look for your future.”  
“We don’t have time for this.” Erik speaks again.  
“No, we don’t.” Charles groans.  
“Find what you were looking for?”  
“In a way. But I can’t, can’t walk now.” Logan reaches forward picking the man up.  
“You intend to carry him the whole way?” Eric gruffs.  
“If I have to.” Charles secures his hold around Logan’s neck.  
“I’ll see if the airport has a wheelchair.” Hank speaks before leaving.   
“Charles, are you okay?”  
“Getting there.”  
“Can you find her?”  
“Not, it, not yet.” Charles breathes heavily.  
“You’re in pain.”  
“Always.” The lip gets sucked in and bit on.  
“Don’t do that you’ll hurt yourself.” Logan pulls Charles more to him. Glaring at Erik as he passes.   
Erik stops at the top of the steps. Observing Logan protecting Charles. Holding him close and whispering things to him. What was that relationship like in the future? Once upon a time he dreamed of them both helping their fellow brother and sisters. Ruling them to be better than humans. Charles wanted to teach. To be accepted.   
Charles cries out again as he is rested in the borrowed wheelchair. The young man bending forward. Hair getting in his eyes. Erik comes down at feeling an echo of pain before it is controlled. Then when Logan lifts the back of Charles shirt unprofessionally, this has Erik running down the stairs.  
“Easy, Charles.” Logan speaks again to the pained man. “Hank goes get some ice.”  
“Yeah,” Hank knows they don’t have much time. But maybe with Charles powers back they might have an advantage. Erik comes down passing Hank. Moving over to see the back of his old friend.   
There before him was the scar he didn’t remain behind to see. Then a line performed by surgeons. Yet the area looks red and inflamed.   
“We don’t have time for false concern, Erik.” Erik stares at Charles.  
“There is nothing false.”  
“Haaa, we need to stop Raven. HANK! Hurry up.” He didn’t have time for him. ”Let’s go.” Logan tucked back in Charles shirt. Getting behind the chair he pushes.  
“Let’s go.” The others follow  
Charles is constantly worrying his lip. Hand digging into his head but bearing through it. Through it, he is using his mutation getting them in.  
Getting inside just in time to stop them from capturing Raven. Logan began to have severe flashback from looking at Stryker. Charles rolls to Raven. His hands going to her.  
“I’m here.”  
“Charles.” Hank kept his gaze on the scene but also on Trask who just stood there wide eyed in a room full of mutants.  
“I’m sorry, Raven.” The siblings look to Erik who is brandishing a gun pointing it at her. Charles tries to lift himself in front of her.  
“Erik?” she looks at him stunned. It had been years since their last departure. Now upon their rendezvous he aims a gun at her. Goes to prove what he really thinks of her.  
“Erik, stop.” Charles had a hand to his head. Erik froze. But could still talk.  
“If they get her they will kill us all.”  
“Then we take her away. She’ll come home.”  
“Not good enough. Trask will kill us all.” The siblings look to the wee man.  
“Not if we change that.”  
“Charles?” Hank looks at him. Is Charles about to break his own morals?   
“Don’t worry. We will just make him switch sides. Erik?” Looking at the metal mutant. “Can I trust you?” Erik feels Charles release him. Realizing that the little man is in control of his powers.  
“For the moment.” Charles looks to Raven. She smiles at him but watches as the shocks still run through her. Watches as Charles takes a seat in the wheelchair.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Trask asks stepping back. His little detector going off like crazy.  
“You and I are going to have a little talk.” The room is tense as Charles just stares at Trask. Hank moves to Logan who has stopped wigging out.   
“Logan?”  
“Yeah, I’m back. What is going on?”  
“Charles.” Logan moves to where Charles is focused on Trask. Mystique has a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, Magneto has his arms crossed watching.  
“What is he doing?”  
“Changing our future.” Logan looks to them. Then all this will be gone before him. Moving in he kneels beside Charles. Charles looks at him. Logan sees it. Things are about to change on him.  
“Tell me that I’m your bodyguard. Somebody slipped me something, for you.” Charles looks to Trask.  
“Do you understand, Bolivar?”  
“Of course.”  
“You may go.”  
“Thank you.” The man walks from the room. Looking to Logan.  
“Did it work.”  
“Don’t know yet. What did you tell him?”  
“To destroy everything on mutants. To work for them. To be the better man.” Charles groans bending in half. Dropping almost out of the chair.   
“Charles!?!” Logan grabs him.   
“What is going on?” Mystique comes over toward them, worried. He has to remember she is not the enemy yet.  
“Tell yah on the plane.” Logan looks to Erik. “Be useful and set off the fire alarm.” Erik looks over to the switch on the wall. The switch goes down. They got in with Charles help. This is there way out.

INVINCIBLE

Logan holds Charles close to them as he walks up the steps of airplane. The young man trembling in his arms. The cold water and the cold environment not doing well on the strained man. Mystique moves quickly around him to pull out the sofa.  
“Lay him down here.” She reverted to blue as he laid Charles down. Charles arched as his back made contact.  
“Sorry Charles.” Maneuvering him onto his side. Lifting the shirt up to see the inflamed skin.   
“I’ll get the ice.” Hank spoke. Charles wanted to claw at his back but knew he had to remain still. Months in a hospital taught him that.   
“Concentrate on me Charles.” Mystique had his head in her blue lap stroking back his hair. She keeps up a monologue while the man is heavily breathing in pain. Keening every once and a while. Also his body spasm. “I’m here Charles.” The body begins to only shake. The breathing becomes deep. “Breath, Charles. Focus on me.”  
Hank had come in with ice and applied to the inflamed lumbar region.  
Hank got them ready to head home. Logan sat watching Mystique attend to Charles.  
“You are quiet protective of Charles.”  
“I trust Charles with my life.” Erik scoffs at Logan’s words.  
“Last time I saw you. You told us to go fuck yourself.”  
“As I already told you.”  
“I know, future. And apparently it has not changed.”  
“Don’t know.” He looks over at Mystique. “Was it like this the first time.” First time he was shot and paralyzed.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You mean you weren’t with him?” Logan growled.  
“We left him.” Erik answered for the speechless woman.  
“You really are an asshole.”  
“So why don’t you do the future a favor and kill me now?”  
“Because I promised Charles I wouldn’t.” Erik makes a face. If they are to be enemies why keep them alive.   
“Better man.”  
“And he is.” Logan moves over to Charles, removing the ice. The swelling has gone down some. All that is left is a bruise and a reddened scar. “You two really know how to show how much you care for someone.”  
“I do care.” Logan glares at Mystique. Reaching out he touches the bruise. Charles groans but Logan's hand moves down. Reaching the base he pushes. There is no reaction. Closing he eyes he hates that he saw his old friend so young and walking. But then to see the pain. Reliving the event and losing, again. “Why do you care?”  
“Charles and I are good friends. There are only so many of us left.” He looks at the red haired tiger. “He’s always has my back. “  
“You love him?” Mystique asks.  
“In my own way.”  
“Everyone loves him in their own way. What is your?”  
“Protecting his virtue?”   
“I don’t know anymore.”

INVINCIBLE

Charles moves but doesn’t move. Opening his eyes he sees blue like ocean. Reaching out he touches the waves. Moving his hand up and down. Then a blue wave crashes capturing his hand.  
“Stop that, Charles. It tickles.” He moves his head up to see his pillow.  
“Raven?”  
“I’m here.” He tries to move to see. Putting his arms down to get up. “Easy Charles.”  
“Don’t worry. I already know how to do this.” Charles cringes rolling over so that he can sit up against the back of the couch. Pushing himself up he begins to move his legs. Raven begins to reach for him. “Don’t, I got this.” He goes on ignoring her till he is comfy. Logan smiles as he watches Charles maneuver himself. The old man can do it pretty well himself too. Charles is smiling at him. Guess the telepath is picking up on his thoughts. “So have we set things right yet. Raven is here, safe.”  
“Trask is still out there.” Erik growls. He had been watching silently. “He is another Shaw.”  
“And then there will be another and another to replace him until there is only me against you left.” Charles stares at him. His mind becoming clearer. The pain still there but his mind. Just like riding a bike. Not that he will ever do that again.   
“You can’t save everyone.”  
“Apparently I am trying.” Looking over to Logan who is coming over to him with a drink. “Thank you.”  
“Drink it.”  
“I will.” Logan gives him a look. “I promise.”  
“Good.” Logan tacks a seat close by. “Hey I don’t know how this works. Maybe you can…” (talk to yourself again.)  
“I can try.” Logan nods coming over to near Charles. Cringing he moves forward.  
“Remind me to massage that for you.” Charles smiles before reaching out to touch Logan.  
Raven and Eric watch as Charles does his thing.  
“So do you think we saved the future?”  
“You’re still here.” She should be dead. She would be dead if Charles didn’t interfere with Erik’s mind.  
“I’m going to stay at the mansion.”  
“So Charles can protect you?”  
“So I don’t become a weapon.” She turns from him to watch the two. Wolverine’s eye staring hard in Charles’. Charles slumps a little.  
“Find what you were looking for?” Raven asks.  
“He doesn’t know. I don’t. The future still is…”  
“Let me go kill Trask.” Erik voice. (He is a weapon.) Charles looks at him.   
“Killing Trask starts this.”  
“And they captured her. She is going back to your cage.” Charles looks to Raven. Sadness fills his face looking away.  
“Logan, can you help me, um?”  
“Sure.” Logan scoops up Charles taking him to the lavatory. Logan steps out standing by the door.  
“Are you in love with him?” Raven asks.  
“Not that it doesn’t matter. I have loved many of people. Only a true few have shared it back. Charles was there for me the moment I first meant him. He guided me to be the better man. Made me more than an animal. “  
“He tried that with me too.”  
“And he will never stop.”  
“Such faith.”  
“Hope.” He corrects her.

 

INVINCIBLE

Logan carried Charles into the house. Raven quickly moving by their side. To Raven the house felt alien. So many things had changed.   
“Something wrong?” Logan asked as he stood in front of Charles room.  
“He opened a school.”  
“You’re surprised?”  
“Um, no. It’s so Charles.” Raven opened the door. Logan stopped to look at her beside him. So young and innocent.  
“He is only trying to protect you.”  
“He was suffocating.” She retorted quickly.  
“He is protecting his family! He… The evils of this world. He knows what would have happened if they found you. You would have become a lab rat.”  
“There is always someone out there trying to get at us.”  
“Just imagine if they knew about him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Think. If they found out how they made you tick. Think if they had him. Machines able to know exactly where you are. Be able to take over your mind and make you do unimaginable things. Together you are the most valuable in the market.”  
“Like super healing isn’t.”  
“They broke the mold with me and I’ve had my fair share of being a lab rat.” Entering the room he looks at the disarray. Raven is shocked at the state of the once pristine room.   
Moving to the bed she moves books and empty syringes. This is not the Charles she knew. Lifting the covers she makes it ready. Setting him down gently Logan makes sure he is not putting pressure on his back. Raven gets into the bed holding Charles to her. Logan watches her.  
“You don’t like me do you?”  
“You are a bi(tch), handful.” She smiles at this before turning back toward Charles. Her hands brushing through his hair. Logan smiles at remember the older that is bald. But the man is a beacon in the nightmares. No wonder it was so hard for the professor to love. He had lost it with her leaving. He entrusted his heart to her.  
“Don’t go, please.” Charles moans moving close as he could with his dead weight to get her.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Raven strokes his hair again and again. Logan moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “So if we fixed it why are you still here?”  
“I don’t know. I thought we fixed it but maybe there is something we missed.” He looks at her and then to the young man. Maybe that is not the only thing that needs fixing. “He loves you.”  
“As a sister. He even told me that he. In his own way that he prefers the illusion.” Logan scoffs at that.  
“What is his favorite color?”  
“Black because it doesn’t judge.” Logan has to smile.  
“Blue,” Charles moans. “Blue is my favorite.”  
“You need to be resting.” Mystique shushed him.  
“Can’t, too many minds.”  
“Focus on Raven.”   
“Mystique.” Charles corrects Logan. This makes Logan turn an, I told you so, look on her.   
“He loves you. Let’s let him rest.” Logan pats the unfeeling leg. Moving up to lay a blanket over him. Getting up he watched Mystique kiss Charles on the forehead before they exit.  
Outside the door they look at one another.  
“You protect him don’t you? In the future?” Logan nods.  
“He protects us.”  
“Is that what we are waiting for?” Logan looks at her as he descends the stairs. Needing to check up on the other mutants in the house. 

INVINCIBLE

“You can’t leave.”  
“You cannot stop me.” Then they hear the growl. Making their way to the kitchen. They see the chandelier wrapped around Hank.  
“ERIK!” Mystique screams  
“Magneto!” Logan screams moving forward to attack. Metal begins to fly in the air. Mystique moves in and karate chops hard on the neck. All the metal drops to the ground.  
“Enough, Charles needs to rest.” They all look to the blue vixen. Beast comes up behind her to growl at Erik. The two blue move to the kitchen.  
“I’ll brew him some tea.” In the kitchen, Logan picks up a plate. Then goes to a cabinet to get some food out. Ignoring what has just happened. Yet he turns to Erik.  
“Clean up.”   
Logan made some sandwiches then began clearing out a bottom shelf. Mystique sat on the center island.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Charles can’t reach up there, anymore. So I am making it easier to access. “ She watched as he moved bread, tea bags, peanut butter, preserves and other little things that Charles likes.  
“You know Charles well?”  
“He’s helped me. Now I can help him.” Beast came over still blue and fury with some other small treats that Charles likes. “Thanks.”  
“Been a while since I stocked down here.” The ones who are left out watched as those who remained and knew made things easier for someone who is paralyzed.   
“So, what is it like in the future that is?” Erik asks as he gets himself a glass of juice. Logan glares at him. Then looks to his audience. Sighing he grabs his beer and sits on the counter.  
“Trask Company went on with production of sentinels. Capturing, dissecting. Especially you,” looking at Mystique. “They duplicated you and just the world went. Humans happy at first. But then those humans that carried the mutant gene they eliminated so future generations could not be produced. So, we hide. Live. This is gone.” Motioning to the house. “Charles tried to save us all. But they didn’t have a telepath. Not like him.” Logan sighs. “You rescued him. Or you two rescued one another. But it was the blackbird that ultimately saved us all. She became our flying fortress. But there were so few of us left. The world crumbled. So we fought were we could. Trying to find a way to fight machines that adapted to our mutation. This is a final resort. To bad Charles is not here to explain it to you better. He was suppose to be the one here. But couldn’t survive the trip. I was the only one.”  
“Survivors.” Erik grunts.  
“Yeah.” Getting up he grabs himself another drink.   
Wondering if they have a future. Wondering if they are lost.

INVINCIBLE

Hank sat with a book watching Raven glare at Erik. The tension in the room thick. Looking between them he is waiting for the pin to drop.   
“Do you believe you are safe here? Do you really think we have changed anything? Trask is still out there.”  
“I know, Erik. “ She growls at him.  
“So you are going to be a prisoner here? In his cage?”  
“I am protecting our species. If they are going to kill our kind because of me. I deserve to be in a cage.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“You do though.” Beast quipped glaring at Erik.  
“You broke me out.” Erik clarifies.   
“Because future Charles and you said we needed you. You two work together to save us. Why can’t you do that now? Why are you such an… an ass.” Hank gets up to go to his room. He has had enough of these two. Raven may be here. But she is not who she once was.   
Stepping past Logan he stops.  
“Do they really get along when they are older?”  
“They grow up. And we fought good and hard against each another.”  
“Then why can’t we end that here and now?”  
“You can, but will you?” Hank looks at them then to Logan.  
“Tempting, but I am not a killer.”  
“Remember what I told Charles. If I wake up like before. I am Charles’ bodyguard. Remember.”  
“I will.”  
“Good. I’m gonna go check on Charles.”  
“Are you and he together in your time?”  
“You are just as blunt as Mystique.”  
“Charles and I have a unique relationship. He’s become my best friend.” Hank nods.  
“Night Logan.”  
“Night Hank.” Logan watches the young beast go up to his room. Missing his friend he knew. Then he looks to the other two. They stare at him. He really isn’t in the mood to deal with him.   
“Have fun with Charles,” Erik goads. Logan glares at him.  
“Grow up,” Logan retorts before heading to Charles room.

INVINCIBLE

Inside he sees the young man thrashing a little. Moving to the bed he grabs the flailing hands.  
“Please, no more. I can’t.”  
“Easy Charles.”  
“Lo. Logan?” Those blue eyes find his. “I was in a room with a girl of hair like fire. I was trying to calm her down. I… I couldn’t stop her. She.. Killed me. Then I woke up far away. Moria was there. Older than I knew her now. It was….”  
“That was Jean. Or Phoenix.”  
“Evolution.”  
“Teach her early to accept. Don’t let it bury and fester.”  
“I will try to remember.”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Well I am rather famished.”  
“Let’s get you something to eat.” Logan moves in scooping Charles up.   
“Do you do this to me in the future?”  
“When I have too. You are pretty good at maneuvering yourself. Magneto helps move you around too. But I mostly carry.”  
“Thank you.” Logan smiles as Charles puts his arms around Logan’s neck. Charles blushed a little as he read some feeling from Logan. “So you find us attractive?”  
“Humph, Charles you are a light in the dark. How could I not? But we mostly are only friends.”  
“I see.” Logan began to walk them down the stairs then freezes.  
“It’s not that. It’s just… time, and.” Logan squeezed Charles closer to him.   
“Logan?” Logan groaned a little. “What’s wrong?” Logan stumbled a little. “HANK!” Logan’s arms tightened again. Charles hissed. Holding tightly to the man.   
Hank appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“Charles?”  
“I don’t.” Then Logan is looking at Charles strangely.   
“Who the hell are you?” Logan begins to release him.  
“Don’t, please.” Logan freezes at the plea. “You are my bodyguard. I hired you to protect me. Please can you carry me to the study, there.” Charles motions with his head. Not knowing if it is safe to let go.  
“I’m not an elevator. So walk.” Logan begins to lower his arms.  
“I can’t. “  
“What do you mean?”  
“Charles?” Hank asks. Logan turns to see Hank. Pulling Charles close to him he glares at Hank. Hank who is all blue.  
“Hank is a friend Lo.. Jimmy. Please can you put me down in the study and we can talk.” Logan/Jimmy looks to the frail man. Feeling the lightness of the legs. Then there is warmth filling him. Holding the man tight to him he goes down the stairs. Charles sighs, “Thank you.”  
“Have I dropped you in the past?’  
“No, just hate being useless.”  
“Was it the war?”  
“I’ll explain downstairs.” Charles really didn’t like being carried like a damsel. He also didn’t like hovering over stairs. He had fallen down them once and it had hurt. Breaking a leg in the process but not feeling it. 

INVINCIBLE

In the room Logan/Jimmy froze. Erik sat in a chair reading a newspaper. Mystique in her blue looks to them.  
“Charles?” She asks.  
“What the hell is going on!?!” Logan flops Charles down onto a couch before extending his claws. Charles yelps in pain. Mystique moves to Charles.  
“What is going on?” Erik asks lowering his paper.  
“We changed the future. Logan, Jimmy doesn’t remember anything over the past few days of employment.” Charles cringes as Raven moves him to sit more comfortably.   
“Shame.” Erik goes back to his paper.  
“Are you okay?” She has her arms wrapped around him.  
“Better now, thank you.” Jimmy extended his claws. Gathering he is amongst mutants and some who know what he is. His eyes burning at Charles.  
“Start explaining, bub.”  
“I hired you to protect me. They slipped me a drug, which you drank. For that I am sorry. You have been with me for the past 5 days.”  
“Why would anyone want to hurt you?”  
“I ran, run a school for gifted youngsters, mutants. They didn’t take to kindly to this and my views. Even some of our own kind wants me to stop my school.”  
“Teaching daydreams as belief is not being presumptuous.” Erik glares at Charles.  
“At least I am not killing innocent people.” Charles growled at Erik.  
“If you hate him why is he here?” Logan asks staring at the two men.  
“So that the future would be saved. And it has.”  
“So, what are you?” Logan asks.  
(Just like you, special.) Logan moves back as Charles spoke inside his head.  
“How did you do that?”  
(You’re not the only one with gifts.) Charles smiles leaning into Raven. Raven morphed into a duplicate of Charles. Then to look like Logan and back to her true blue.   
“What the hell?”  
“I guess we changed things.” Hank spoke.  
“Changed, what the hell is going on?”  
“Calm my friend. We will explain.”

INVINCIBLE

Logan woke to music playing. Waking up he is in a bigger bed then he is use to. Looking around the room he sees a complete, homey room. It was not the future he came from.  
Getting up he walks through the, Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, halls. Smiling at Beast. Then coming down the stairs to see Storm. And shocked to see his red headed demon. Followed quickly by Scott.   
Then looking in the office, he greats Charles. Then he also sees a lovely blue figure sitting on the desk.  
“Logan don’t you have a class to teach.” Xavier asks looking up form the book of grades.  
“Teach?”  
“I think you fried some of his brain cells last night.” Mystique spoke as she fixed her dress getting off the desk.  
“What do I teach?”  
“History.”  
“I might need some help with that.” Charles had moved from behind his desk to freeze at those words. Reaching out Charles grabs Mystique’s hand. She looks at him then to Logan.  
“Welcome back,” Charles speaks amazed.  
“I see you changed things.”  
“More than a few.” Mystique moves in kissing Charles deeply before leaving the boys alone. Slapping Logan’s ass on her way out.  
“I did have a few promises to keep.”  
“So you and Mystique?”  
“You, Mystique and I.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. Let me show you around and explain.”

 

Invincible - Pat Benatar

This bloody road remains a mystery.  
This sudden darkness fills the air.  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
This shattered dream you cannot justify.  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied.  
What are we running for? We've got the right to be angry.  
What are we running for when there's nowhere we can run to anymore?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
And with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.

Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for when there's nowhere  
nowhere we can run to anymore?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
And with the power of conviction there is no sacrifice.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.  
We can't afford to be innocent  
stand up and face the enemy.  
It's a do or die situation - we will be invincible.

 

Logan wakes up to be in three-way with mystique him and Charles.  
Since he will be gone someday. Two immortals


End file.
